Oh Hell No
by emanne
Summary: Quick one-shot where Felicity winds up pregnant with Oliver's baby. Oops.


**Hey! So this is my first Olicity fic so be nice! Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

Oh hell no. Hell to the no. No. No no no no no. This can not be happening. I place the small white future destroyer by the sink, the pink plus sign facing down. How could I be pregnant? I mean come on. It was one time! One flipping amazing time! What did I ever do to deserve this?! Oh, yeah, that's right. I slept with Oliver.

It was the best sex I ever had, honestly. But then he had to open his stupid mouth afterwards and that's when things started to spiral down into a deep, dark depressing hole.

_One month ago…_

_I lay flat on my back, my breathing labored. Oliver lies beside me, out of breath. _

_"That was…" I say, at a loss for words. _

_"Amazing? Incredible? Unlike any other?" Oliver prompted. _

_"All of the above," I whisper. _

_I feel him roll onto his side. I look over at him and he doesn't look happy._

_"Felicity…We can never do this again. It's too dangerous. The Count used you as leverage because you were my friend. Imagine what could happen if we became something more?"_

_I sit up, annoyed. "I'm sorry, what? You just came knocking on my door and practically threw me against the damn wall and you have the nerve to tell me that this is a onetime thing? And then use the 'I must protect you' act to get yourself out of the situation? Screw you, Oliver Queen. Oh, oops, it's too late for that now. Too bad I was the only one who seemed to enjoy it," I spit out, aggravated. _

_His eyes darken and his jaw tenses. He leans in close to me and says, "You think I didn't enjoy it? You think I want to just get up and leave you alone? You're wrong, Felicity. I want you. I want to take you again and again until you have trouble walking tomorrow. I want to sleep here tonight, with that beautiful body of yours pressed against mine. I want to make you smile. Make you laugh. But I have to protect you in any way I know how. So if that means we just stay friends, then so be it. But just because I can't, doesn't mean I don't want to." _

_With that, he kisses me on the cheek and leaves me there, alone and speechless._

After that, Oliver and I remained friends...sort of. We talk when it has to do with the Hood but that's it. It sucks. And now I am sitting in my bathroom, alone. I chuckle, realizing I'm not really alone. I put my hand on my stomach and smile. This won't be so bad. I always wanted to have kids. Maybe not at such a young age, but still. I will just hide it from Oliver for as long as possible and then when I can't anymore I will fess up. But no way in hell am I going to tell him any time before that.

* * *

**One month later**

I can't stop eating. Seriously. I can't. I am sitting in the Foundry, eating jalapeño peppers dipped in Nutella when Oliver walks in.

"That's an interesting snack you've got there."

"iths reehy gewd. Whant soom?" I ask, my mouth full.

"No thanks; I'll take your word for it…Hey, are you doing okay?" Oliver asks, his eyes filled with worry.

I swallow loudly and say, "I'm fine, Oliver. Go suit up. We've got a corporate asshat to intimidate."

**Later that night**

Oliver walks back in to the Foundry, or should I say the Hood does. He slides his hood off and walks over to me. He looks between me and the empty gallon of ice cream on the desk. He looks like he is about to comment.

"Oliver, do not say one word."

"Look, Felicity, I know not being together is hard. Trust me; it's the hardest thing I have ever had to go through. But eating and eating won't solve the problem. You're binge eating and it is going to hurt your health if you don't stop," he responds.

I sit there, blinking a few times before I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he demands.

I can't stop laughing. He thinks I'm binge eating. Now _that _is comedy gold.

Once I have sobered, I say, "I'm not binge eating! I'm pregnant you green buffoon!"

Oliver makes sputtering noises and I laugh harder. Oh, goodness, this is great. What has my life come to? My laughter suddenly turns to sobs.

Oliver sweeps me into his arms and whispers in my ear, "Hey. Hey, it's okay. Felicity, calm down. Everything is alright. Shh, it's okay."

After a few moments, I stop sobbing and turn to him, "I'm sorry it's just that these stupid hormones are absolutely crazy I mean one minute I'm angry and then the next minute I am super horny not to mention these stupid cravings are ridiculous like I have been DYING to get my hands on some nuts but then my face would blow up and that wouldn't be good ugh and I have to pee like all the time and I'm gaining weight which makes me feel like a whale and none of my outfits fit anymore and-"

My rambling is cut off by his lips crashing down onto mine. He clutches my face with his hands and tilts my head back, deepening the kiss. My lips part and our tongues meet. I moan into his mouth and he growls in response. He bites my lower lip, pulling and sucking on it. I moan just as he pulls away and rests his forehead on mine.

"Felicity...I must admit I am extremely shocked right now, but you have no idea how happy I am. I want this so bad it hurts," he says as he rests his large hand on my tiny bump.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

"I am so sorry I pushed you away. I love you," he says.

I smile, "I love you, too."

His eyes darken and he says, "Say it again."

I look him in the eye and whisper, "I. Love. You. Oliver. Queen."

He smiles and places his lips back on mine. The kiss portrays so much love and emotion.

"Am I interrupting something?" I look up to see Diggle smiling at us.

I glance at Oliver before yelling, "You're gonna be an uncle!"

I run and hug a very shocked looking Diggle while Oliver laughs.


End file.
